KUROSAKI AND YAMADA
by squalo king
Summary: Hanatarou is in High School and is constantly bullied, eve as a senior , but there is one that bullies and beats him up more than anyone, Karin Kurosaki, rated for language and content, no sex scenes


**This is Squalo King with my first one-shot requested by none other than JulCan1987, hope you like it Jul, this an AU and usually I wouldn't do this kind of thing but this is a thank you for being my first Review for my other story Iro No Oo Yamada**

**Also if anyone can, please write a Hanatarou/Kukaku story please, it can be rated anything, I won't judge I'm just aching to see a story done that way, it can be a one-shot or longer, now for the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: Squalo King does not own bleach, Tite Kubo does**

* * *

**Kurosaki and Yamada**

Hanatarou Yamada was walking through the hallway of Shino Acadamey High School, he was being very cautious, because he always seemed to be beaten up by the other students, he didn't hate them for it, but he didn't stand up for himself either, to be honest he hated fighting or any athletic activity, he wanted to be a doctor,but that didn't help him getting being up all the time, and that wasn't the worts part, but the worst part was the best part . As he walks trying to be aware of his surrounding when he sees his friends Rin and Rikichi and walks toward them and Rikichi talks to him,

"Hey Hanatarou."

"H-Hey guys, h-hows it going." Hanatarou answers back, a bit scared Rin notices this and asks,

"Hanatrou are you Okay, you seem a bit out of it."

"What do you mean" Hanatarou asks while looking around scared

"You scared, even more than usual."

"Relax," Rikichi responds "he's usually like that, with all those guys that pick on him, but he only gets like this when-Oh no you're hiding from her aren't you?!" he asks in fear, Hanatarou then answers

"Y-Yeah,but school is almost over for the day, I've been able to avoid her so far, and besides its not that bad."

"Not that bad," Rin retaliates, "you get picked on by her the most and she's the toughest bully in school!"

"T-True, but I don't think that she's bad I mean, I-I like to think she's nice and sweet on the inside and-" Hanatarou stopped talking when he saw Richiki trembling in fear covering his face as if prepared to take an impact and Rin was slowly backing away shaking like a leaf, Hanatarou then asked out of fear and concern for his friends,

"Um g-g-guys why are you-"

Rin interrupted by pointing behind Hanatarou, "That's why,*Gulp* I think you should run."

Hanatarou was blatantly confused until,

"What about me being nice and sweet?!" an angry voice spoke up Hanatarou winced and realized one horrible truth,

"She's behind me isn't?", Rin and Rickiki nodded and then Hanatarou turned around to his worst assailant, Karin Kurosaki:she was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt, blue pants and she was not happy, even though she was a little shorter than Hanatarou she was known for bulling him, everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing, they started watching and whispering at the daily thing that happens

"Heh, the kid is in trouble now." Ikakau said

"Poor little Hana." Momo whispered

"Why does he let such an ugly creature touch him?" Yumuchika asked quietly

"His own fault for being weak." Soifon said under hear breath

"I hate it when I'm talked about," she then looked at the still scared Rin and Richiki,"you two were talking about me two weren't you?"

Rin and Richiki were still scared speechless and that made Karin happy and annoyed at the same time so she crossed her arms gave them only one warning,

"Run." Hanatarou then asked confused,

"Run?"

Karin then pointed behind Hanatarou, he turned and saw that Richiki and Rin were gone and then he realized than "Run" meant "Run" and when he tried to get away from Karin as quick as he could she grabbed the back of his collar, she then slammed him his back against the lockers,

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" Karin asked seething in anger

Hanatarou was about to say something, but Karin then punched him in the gut keeping him from talking,

"Don't answer that," She said, she then opened one of the lockers and held Hanatarou in front of it,"this locker belongs to that Nemu girl, she's the daughter of that freak science teacher Mayuri-san," everyone then shuddered at that name "I ard he makes her collects spiders,insects, frogs, and other pathetic creatures like yourself." a closer look revealed Hanatarou's fear, there were as Karin stated, creatures in jars and cases on the inside of that locker,

"Pleas don't put me in there!" Hanatarou begged,and just when Karin was about to slam him in there

*RRRRRIIIING*

The bell rang, signaling the students to go to there next class, the crowd watching the display dispersed, Karin put Hanatarou down and he landed on his bottom.

"See you later boy." she said and then she walked away, then a trash can closed by tipped over with Rin tumbling out of it and a locker across from Hanatarou opened with Richiki coming out of it,

"You okay Hanatarou?" Richiki asked

"I'm fine,"Hanatarou then got up on his feet "she didn't hurt me much."Richiki and Rin then walked over to him and the Richiki asked,

"Hanatarou why do-"

*Crunch*

Richiki's question was interrupted by Rin who was eating a candy bar with a happy face, then out of curiosity Hanatarou asked,

"Rin, where did you get that?", Just as said candy lover was about to answer, Richiki interrupted

"Don't answer that," He then turned to Hanatarou, "lets talk about ealier, why do you let her do that to you?!" he asked irritated

"Richiki I'm beat up all the time, whats the difference?" Hanatarou asked

"Whats the difference?!" he turned to Rin, "Can you please tell him the difference?"

Rin swallowed the last of his candy bar,turned to Hanatarou and spoke," She's been doing this to you longer than anyone, she's done it in Elementary School, she's done it Middle School, and she's doing it now even though you're both 18 and seniors along with Richiki and me, plus you two used to be friends."

"Thank you,she's done it longer than anyone and today tore it!" Richiki said with convection

"What do you mean?" Hanataoru asked concerned

"I'm telling Principle Yamamoto everything she;s don to you: starting from when she shoved you in the girls locker room with nothing but you underwear, sending P.E. teacher Kenpachi's dog,Konomru, after you, telling Grimmjow you called him a pussy getting you beaten up and painting your hands red when they tried to catch the graffiti artist, they blamed you for that and it ends now, lets go Rin!" and just when the two were about two leave Hanatarou grabs them by the back of the shirts and turns them around,

"Please don't, if you do that she might get suspended or expelled!"

"Why should care, you won't let us tell the teachers if its her,but anyone else you don't try as hard to keep are mouths shut, are you nuts?" Richiki asked, the Rin stepped in,

"Not to mention when the teachers even catch her you say 'We were just kidding around.' or 'I provoked her.' when you know that it was her fault to begin with." Rin then pulled out a pack of fruit chewies and preceded to eat them,

"How do you not get fat or have cavities?" Hanatarou asked, but Richiki stopped Hanatarou's poor attempt to get away

"Don't change th-"

*RRRRRIIIING*

The late bell interrupted, Hanatarou,Rin,and Richiki groaned,

"This discussion isn't over, I'll let this go for the last time,but if she touches you I'm telling the teachers." Richiki said angrily, the three then left to their individual classes.

* * *

**Science**

When Hanatarou arrived late Mayuri said the next time he would come late he would tear off his balls, then fix one of them to a paddle and give the other to Kenpachi's dog to eat, then everyone proceeded to laugh at him, Karin was sitting three sitting seats from him writing something in red marker in her notebook, when Hanatarou sat down Mayuri proceeded to talk,

When Karin saw Hanatarou sit down, she took a long look at him, he was writing down everything

_"There he is, finally he shows up." _she thought, she finishes what she was writing in her notebook and gets a pencil to write some actual notes,

Hanatarou looks up from his notebook and looks at Karin, he wasn't angry about earlier,he knew that she wasn't all bad, he then smiles, then out of nowhere an eraser hits him in the eye,

"OW!" he said quietly, any student that saw this laughed to themselves so that Mayuri couldn't hear, when hanatarou grabbed the eraser he discovered writting on it that read,

"Me and you, after school in the back schoolyard, chicken out this time and I'll find you myself. :("_  
_

Hanatarou looked at Karin and she looked back at him with an angry face, then frightened he looked down at his note and starts to write.

* * *

**Back of the school**

As promised when school ended Hanatarou immediately went to the back schoolyard to meet with Karin, he found her leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and she wore a pure evil smirk of satisfaction

"So you showed up." Karin said,

Hanatarou nodded, he knew if he didn't do what she said this time then she would be seriously mad,

"S-So what do want?" he asked, Karin then snapped

"Don't be stupid, you know what I want!" she then walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him down to her face,

"Is this really necessary, couldn't we-"

"Shut up," she yelled "you've had this coming all damn day and now you're gonna get it."

Karin then began to make out with Hanatarou shoving her tongue into his mouth, at first Hanatarou was a bit resistant, but he soon began kissing her back with equal force, their tongues danced in each others mouth, they started biting each others lip gently and Hanatarou wrapped his arms around her and she placed her hand on his stomach,

"Finally,*Gasp* I can have *Gasp* you, I've *Gasp*wanted this all *Gasp* day ." Karin said between gasps for breath, then without thinking she put her hands inside of his shirt and moved her hand up to his chest and then to his back moving them up and down,

_"God ,she smells so good!"_ Hanatarou thought,

he had never done anything that felt so good in his life, he was enjoying every minute of it: Karin's smell, her touch, her lips, and her skin.

_"I might get killed for this,but I really want this." _Hanatarou thought,

He then moved his hands up untying her ponytail in her hair one one swift finger movement, he then moved his has down her back and placed them on her butt squeezing her bottom and at this she moaned and slowly broke the kiss and said,

"Smooth, that's not like you Hana-kun.",

Hanatarou blushed like no tomorrow and spoke

"Y-You tell always me to be braver, so I'm doing what you want." Hanatarou then leaned his face down to Karin's neck and began kissing and sucking it

"Well, you sure are a brave one *Moan*." Karin exclaimed as her boyfriend kissed and licked her neck giving her a possible hickey, she then thought back to earlier when she was picking on him and pushed Hanatarou off her,

"Hanatarou can we talk for a minute" she asked softly Hanatarou then moved off of her, she then grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the wall, they both sat down,

" Hanatarou I think we should stop." she said sadly

Hanatarou then asked out of fear thinking the worst,

"You want to break up?"

"No," Karin answered "I mean me beating you up."

"Karin I'm fine with it, you don't need to feel guilty I'm used to it" Hanatarou said, then Karin got on her feet and yelled,

"That doesn't make it right, I'm your girlfriend its practically dating abuse!" she then somberly crossed her arms,

"Remember why we did this, in Elementary school when we first me we became friends, we played 'Doctor' together,*Sigh* I even stupidly told my dad."

"I remember, when you told him he went over to my house in tied me to a tree upside down." Hanatarou the laughed a bit, looking back it was quit funny,

"But when we the other kids found out I was made fun of, especially for acting tough or for being a tomboy, but when I got angry once I blamed you, I called you a "Flower-Boy chump" and started beating you up, when that happened the other kids stopped messing with me, but started teasing you and when I went over your house to apologize you just smiled."

Hanatarou remembered and smiled like he did back then, he saw that she was being made fun of and when the other kids started to leave her alone he became happy, it didn't even matter that he was getting beaten up,

"When we got into higher grades and schools I still beat you up and make fun of you, even when we started dating in secret, I expected you to ask me to stop , but all you did was smile and love me, and your my first and only boyfriend since Middle school." Karin said with little smile on her face at the last fact

Hanatarou then scooted closer to her and placed his arm around her and said,

"Karin it doesn't hurt, when i first saw you getting picked on it made me sad, it was my fault it happened, and when you started picking on me it hurt a bit, but when I saw the other kids leave you alone I felt happy even when those kids hurt me, thats why I smiled when you came over to my house to say sorry.", Karin still didn't like it and tried talking sense into him,

"But Hana-" Hanatarou interrupts her by pulling her in for a hard and long kiss, Karin was reluctant and angry at him for interrupting,but she soon submitted to his will and began kissing back, Hanatarou then broke the kiss and said,

"It made me realize something, I love you more than anyone can hurt me, even you."

Karin just smiled, then she and Hanatarou began to cuddled together in love and happiness then to make to mood better Karin said,

"I love you Hanatarou."

"I love you too." Hanatarou answered,

The two then got up and walked to their separate homes, on the way there Karin pulled out the notebook she wrote on with red marker, she read she had written and sighed lovingly, it reads

**"Hanatarou Kurosaki" **

it had a drawing of a heart around it and a drawing or her and Hanatarou in wedding outfits,but instead of a veil she is wearing a nurses hat and Hanatarou is wearing a stethoscope, she started to smile, but Karin still felt guilty, but the reminiscing gave her an Idea,she hurried home knowing several things:

1. Her dad was working late

2. Her sister Yuzu was spending the night at her friends house

3. her older brother Ichigo was at college

and 4. Hanatarou lived alone, he had for 4 years, his parents paid of his taxes for a long time ,they had gotten the money working at the Unohana Hospital as great surgeons along with his brother Senosuke and when they died he was all alone, which was sad, but great for her.

* * *

**Hanatarou's house**

Hanatarou was doing his homework, he was almost done when,

*DDDIIIIIINNNG*

The phone rang breaking his concentration, he was the only one in the house so he had to answer it, he picked up the phone and spoke

"Hello?" then a familiar voice spoke

"Hey."

"Karin," Hanatarou said with excitment, "what is it?"

"Um what are you doing? she asked blushing

"Homework, what are you?" Hanatarou asked back

*Knock * *Knock* Knock*

Just the someone was knocking on Hanatarou's door, he stayed on the phone and went to answer it, but then Karin answered his question,

"Oh, I-I just thought I'd just come over."

"Why do you want to come over? He asked, he the opened the door and got his answer, Karin was on the other side of the door wearing a nurses outfit: it was white, had a short skirt, she was wearing red high heeled shoes the nurses shirt was unbuttoned at the top five buttons revealing her wearing a black laced bra, and to top it of she was wearing red hot lipstick, she was holding her cellphone and then closed it,

"H-Hi." she said blushing even more,

Hanatarou was dumbfounded ,Karin looked even more beautiful than she usually did, the worst part of his day was also the best part and it just got better,

"K-K-K-K-Karin?" Hanatarou uttered looking a red as a tomato

Karin looked down glad and a bit embarressed, "You like?"

Hanatarou didn't say a word which was all Karin needed to clarify a solid "Yes" so she began to walk into Hanatarou's house which cased him to ask,

"Um Karin, what are you doing here like that?"

Karin only smiled and grabbed him by the shirt and said,

"I figure we'd play 'Doctor' like we used to except a little better and this time my dad might actually have a reason to hurt you"

She then pulled him in and began kissing him, Hanatarou didn't even try to fight it, he began to caress her cheek, but before anything else he leaned his foot over to the open door used his foot to close it, once then he locked it so that he and Karin could have their privacy, and that door stayed locked for the whole day

* * *

**So what do you think, my First One-shot with my first romance scene**, **If I need to improve on that say so in the reviews so that I can do better in my oher stories before I try those**

**Also again, if someone can create a Hanatarou/Kukaku story I'd appreciate it.**

**"This is Squalo King signing off."**


End file.
